


Darkness Encompasses, Light Prevails

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua finds him, Aqua helps Sora grow as a key blade wielder, Friendship, May have some Soriku in it, Sora gets stuck in the Realm of Darkness, let's test this out, not sure yet - Freeform, super short, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Sora has somehow been thrown into the Realm of Darkness. He's losing his way and his light. Separated from his friends, Sora must become a stronger Keyblade wielder than ever before and hopefully this time he'll keep what he earns. With a new mysterious master to help him and a feeling that he has seen her before, Sora sets out to find a way out of the Realm of Darkness and back to his friends.





	Darkness Encompasses, Light Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> This is super super short but I had this little niggling idea while I was camping a few months back and I've just gotten the inspiration to continue pursuing it. :) Please leave your feedback and tell me what you like about the story so far! The more you guys comment the sooner updates will be posted! Please enjoy!

Sora had been wandering around the Realm of Darkness for quite a while. Since there was no light there he had no idea how long he had been wandering. It may have been a few hours, a day, maybe a week and he wouldn't have known. Sora wasn't entirely sure about how he got there in the first place either. One moment he was talking with Riku and Kairi about working together on future missions when suddenly there was a chill and he found himself in the Realm of Darkness. As confusing as his circumstances were, Sora was there now and at the moment that was all that mattered.

 

At first Sora had thought that it was just a dream, but even in dreams heartless had never appeared, let alone hurt him. As of the moment Sora was currently tending to a wound on his left forearm. He had run out of potions and was now running low on magic to heal himself. He knew that he needed to get out of there as fast as he could otherwise he would end up losing to the darkness.

 

Sora picked himself up off of the cold and unforgiving ground and started walking again. Just being here in the darkness was starting to affect him. His wounds being slower to heal, his thoughts not quite being his own, as well as hope starting to flee from his spirit. As he was beginning to feel the darkness try to take hold of his heart more heartless appeared.

 

This must be how Riku felt all those years in the Darkness. Sora thought. The heartless were now surrounding him.

 

Sora manifested his keyblade and fought as best he could in his more or less damaged state. Hordes of heartless were coming at him relentlessly from every direction. Sooner rather than later, Sora's strength started to wain. His strikes becoming less effective and blocks coming slower. Just as Sora thought that he was finished, a voice shouted and bolts of lightning appeared and disintegrated the heartless surrounding him.

 

Now too weak to stand, Sora collapsed. Head hitting the ground, keyblade fading into sparks of light, and his consciousness slipping. All sound was muffled as if water had somehow gotten into his ears without him noticing.

 

No. I can’t die here. I have to find Riku and Kairi, again. Sora’s eyes began to close, his thoughts somehow clearer than they had been since he was dropped into the shadowy landscape. But there was still a voice in the back of his head that told him that it was ok. He had fought hard and tried his best. There was nothing more to do, he could only wait. Sora reluctantly agreed with the voice in his head. Maybe. Maybe I’ll stay here and they can find me this time.

 

There was a flicker of movement out of the corner of Sora’s eye. He turned to see the swish of blue ruffled fabric and the dull gleam of somewhat tarnished silver. It seemed familiar to Sora, as if he had seen them in a long lost childhood memory. There was quite a bit missing of Sora’s childhood after Naminé had put his memories back together the best she could. Sora was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. He could feel the exhaustion and the pain take its toll on his body and mind, his surroundings were swimming and he couldn’t keep it together anymore. The last thing he remembered was a woman with blue hair kneeling next to him. She was saying something and her eyes held a wild concern that could be discribed almost like a mother’s, but all Sora could do was smile weakly before passing out completely.


End file.
